


Surrender

by heeroluva



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thought his Sunday off would be spent like any other with him relaxing and doing nothing. How wrong he was.</p><p>Takes place after the first two movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past rape. This is written for the smallfandomfest prompt “Dom/Brian, you owe me”.

Lazing in bed late one Sunday morning, the sticky humidity that was southern Florida caused the sheets to mold and twist around Brian’s naked body. It was his day off and with weather like this he had no desire to do anything. But when the heavy thud of footfalls echoed across the deck of his house boat his languid doze was forgotten and all senses were at the ready. He forced himself to relax and grabbed the gun that he always had stashed away under his pillow, thumbing off the safety as the footsteps neared.

They paused a moment at his door, before the handle slowly turned and the person entered, walking towards the edge of his bed. As he felt the presence draw nearer, he felt an odd sense of recognition, but he was taking no chances, and when a calloused hand touched his shoulder, he rolled over, gun at the ready. But the man was quick and had expected his move, and knocked his arm aside, sending the gun flying out of his hand to hit the wall and clatter somewhere across the room before he could get off a shot. The body fell forward onto him easily out weighing him and pushed him face down into the pillows. The man’s knees fell on either side of his hips and strong hands caught his wrists and forced his arms down along his sides. He cursed and struggled, bucking and squirming, but he was truly and effectively pinned. The sheets acted better than any chains and the man’s weight on his back quickly wore him out.

Finally, he lay still panting, unable to get enough air with his face buried in the pillows as the weight of the man bore down on him. But he felt a small sense of accomplishment as he noticed that the man above him was winded as well.

The body dropped completely on top of him, and he tensed upon feeling a hardness poke against his sheet covered ass, causing him to start his struggled anew and open his mouth to yell. Before he could manage a sound a hand smacked across his mouth and he promptly bit down, tasting blood. The man cursed but didn’t pull away, and a hauntingly familiar voice growled in his ear, “Damnit, Brian. Stop this.”

Brian froze in shock at the sound of a voice that he hadn’t heard in anything but his dreams in over a year, both fearful and hopeful. He’d dreamed about this encounter for months, and while he’d dreamt of him in bed it was never quite like this. In fact, he figured that the next time he met him, he’d be face to face with a gun or at least on the receiving end of his fists. But as he thought about it, he realized that Dom hadn’t done anything violent, only having subdued Brian so he wouldn’t get shot.

“If I remove my hand are you going to yell?” Brian could do nothing but shake his head dumbly in shock at that point willing to agree with anything that Dom asked. The hand was removed and the weight let up off his back before he was rolled over, but still hopelessly trapped in his sheets. He came face to face with Dom, who looked pretty much the same as last time Brian saw him. Maybe a little older, a little colder, and a lot more tan, but it was still the same Dom. Shocked blues eyes met smoldering brown as Dom sat on Brian’s hip. Dom raised his hand up causing Brian to flinch away expecting to be hit but was shocked when the hand slid across the stubble on his head. “You shaved your head.”

It was as much a question as a statement. “Yeah. You obviously haven’t been here that long. The humidity is killer and it’s no fun having your hair plaster against your face and neck… not that you would know since you don’t have any hair. But I’d take the dry heat of LA over this shit any day.”

Dom continued running his hand across the stubble on Brian’s head, missing the length, having dreamt about running his fingers through it. “Let it grow out.”

Brian smacked his hand away. “What the hell? You aren’t my fucking mother. You can’t just show up here out of the blue and order me around. If I want to shave my fucking head I’ll damn well shave it,” Brian growled out in anger.

A mocking grin slid across Dom’s face as he rolled and rocked his hips into Brian’s who gasped at the unexpected encounter, not having realized that he was just as rock hard as the man above him. “No, definitely not your mother, but you’re family. And I take care of what’s mine and you’ll do what I say. You owe me, Bri, and I’m here to collect.”

Brian bucked and twisted, mentally curing him body for enjoying it, but Dom leaned forward and pinned his wrists about his head effectively preventing his escape. “Fuck you! I don’t belong to you or anyone. I don’t owe you shit anymore. Get off me before I—”

“Before what? You call for the help of your boy toy, Rome?” Dom’s teeth gnashed feraly as he grinned wickedly down at Brian, who renewed his struggles tenfold.

“You leave Rome out of this. If you laid a hand on him, I— ” Brian was once again cut off.

“You’ll what? You don’t seem in much of a position to do anything let alone threaten me or think you can tell me what to do. He’s fine anyway, just a bit tied up right now and will have a killer headache later.” He lifted a mocking brow. “What would your lover think of you if he could see you now, all laid out and hard for me, writhing around like a bitch in heat?” Dom rocked his hips, reveling in the groans he pulled from Brian and the hips that instinctively pushed back up to welcome more contact.

Hurt and confused eyes stared questioningly up at Dom. “What the fuck are you going on about, Dom? Rome and me lovers? That’s a laugh, man. He’s my bro. I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot stick. We go way back and we did some crazy experimenting shit, but we were wild, loco kids and it was a onetime thing. Is that what this crazed Alpha male act is about? You jealous or some—”

Brian’s words died as Dom’s lips crashed against his own, dominating and claiming, taking what was his. Arching his back, Brian forgot to fight as all thoughts left his mind and all he could do was feel. Dom’s tongue darted into his open, panting mouth, tasting and mapping every ridge, nock, and cranny, dueling with Brian’s own. But Brian was not to be cowed or outdone and gave as good as he got. Dom obviously wasn’t complaining if the faster thrust of his hips against his own was any indication.

Brian made a whining sound that went straight to Dom’s cock as he released Brian’s wrists and trailed his hands down his sides to grab his hips. Brian knew he’d have bruises later from the tight grip, but he didn’t care as the idea of being marked by him secretly thrilled a part of him that he desperately wanted to shut up. Dom pulled back to breathe and trailed his lips down Brian’s neck sucking and nibbling as he went, leaving bright red blotches on the surface, marking him as his own for the whole world to see. Where neck met shoulder he worried the skin then he bit down hard, breaking the skin and tasting blood before he laved the wound with his tongue.

With his hands free and the splash of pain that exploded across his senses, some semblance of thought began to return to Brian’s brain, and before he realized what he was doing, Dom was on floor mouth bloody, staring up at him in shock while his own knuckles throbbed with pain in protest of the action. “You asshole. You think you can come in here after all this time, after everything that happened and pull this bull shit. I gave up everything for you, my job, my home, my friends, my happiness, my life. I almost went to jail for you, but I made a deal I managed to clear your name. My freedom was just a perk. And I was finally getting my life back together again, finally forgetting, moving on, remember how to live and be happy again, and then you have to fucking show up again, with your macho, Alpha male attitude and playing these fucking games, Dominic.” Brian motioned towards his still hard cock, cursing the traitor that it was and looked away as his voice cracked.

Dom was at a loss for words, shocked at the accusations that spilled out of Brian’s mouth, having known the things that he said, but not having thought about the impact they had had on the man sitting on the bed in front of him. He wiped his mouth with a discard shirt before he hesitantly stood up and slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed hands up in peace as though he was facing an injured animal ready to attack at any sudden movement. “Bri, man. When I left I was so angry at you, at the world, couldn’t see past your betrayal.” Brian opened his mouth to protest. “No, let me finish. I’m not good with words, actions are more my thing, but I need to say this now, or I’ll never say it.”

Brian nodded in acceptance.

Dom sighed and drug his hands down his face, then visibly shook himself unable to meet Brian’s eyes. “I know you were just doing your job, but you became something important to me, and I was so mixed up when I found out that you were a fucking pig, struggling between hating you and remembering our times together. You could have turned me in, cleared your name, set yourself up with a nice cushy job, but you let me go. That was the last thing I expected you to do. I figured you were a narc and it was all an act, but when you let me go, I realized it had been as real for you as it had been for me, that you were really with us all along.”

Dom finally met his eyes, slightly scared of what he would find there. “You saved Vince, risked your life for him, blew your cover for him, for us, for me. Then if that hadn’t been enough you saved Jesse and shot down Tran without a second thought to avenge him. I blamed you for a while, couldn’t help that. I’m hard headed that way.”

Brian grinned wryly at that but wisely stayed silent.

Dom returned his grin and continued, “But then I realized it was my fault, that it wasn’t you that almost tore us apart, but me and my blind need for the next fix regardless of what it did to my family, the people most loyal to me, important to me. When I should have been keeping them safe, I put all of their lives at risk. And you were only trying to save us, save me, hold the team together while my control was slipping. You’re right. You don’t owe me anything anymore. That debt was long repaid. I just needed an excuse. I’m the one that owes you. I owe you so much, more than I can ever repay.”

Brian tried to lighten the mood. “Let’s just call us even, okay?”

Dom’s eyes bored into his, searching for something, and he must have found it because he suddenly grinned, but it was quickly replaced by a lewd smirk as he leaned close with eyes wicked as they were also asking permission.

Brian didn’t waste time with a verbal answer, instead grab Dom and pulled him close, intent on kissing him.

Dom unprepared for the sudden move lost his balance and landed on him with an “Omph” and a gasp from Brian as the air was forced out of his lunges. Dom quickly levered himself up off of him and was taken back when Brian once he caught his breath, broke out in hysterical laughter. Dom was slightly insulted, thinking he was being laughed at. “What?” he growled out.

That only made Brian howl louder and tears begin to leak from his eyes. “This. Us. This entire situation.”

That finally brought a smile to Dom’s face, and he couldn’t suppress a chuckle, but nowhere near the madness that had overtaken Brian. Once the laughter finally faded, a heavy silence hung over them, and all humor was forgotten as hungry eyes met. Dom lowered himself down onto Brian carefully this time, his eyes drawn to those tempting panting lips. Unable to hold back from their allure, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across the temptation.

Brian was having none of that and surged upward, grabbing Dom by the back of the head and slanting his mouth across his. This time he was the one in control, claiming what was his. He shoved his hands under Dom’s tight wife beater pushing it out of the way to slowly circle his fingers around Dom’s nipples before giving them the attention they wanted with gentle tweaks which pulled a groan from Dom. Feeling emboldened he pinched them harder and gave them a small twist and was rewarded by a happy moan and more happy rubbing.

Dom had to pull back to breath. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

Brian shrugged, just as breathless. “Not really but we’ll figure it out.”

That brought a smile to his face as he sat up pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and quickly scrambled off the bed to unfastening and lose his pants. When he looked back at the bed, he was at a loss for words.

Brian had finally divested himself of the sheets and lay spread out before him in all his golden naked glory. No tan lines a part of his brain noticed. One had was casually palming his erection while the other gently rolled his sac.

Breaking out of his stupor, Dom was on him in an instant, laying between those spread thighs, forcing them open wider.

Brian couldn’t help but writhed and moaned in enjoyment as Dom’s mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

Panting Dom raised his head and asked, “Where’s the lube?”

Brian rolled Dom over reversing their positions. “Who said you were going to top?”

Dom’s wide eyed expression would have been comedic in any other situation. Then his eyes darkened and his face hardened into an unreadable expression. “I don’t bottom.”

Brian met his stare unflinching. “For me you do.”

“No, Brian. Not for you or any man. Never aga—” Clenching his teeth, Dom abruptly cut himself off looking away. But it was enough.

Brian remained silent at the revelation, while Dom lay tense and still under him, all thoughts of passion gone as fury raged though him. “At Lompoc?”

Dom gave a terse nod but still wouldn’t look at him. “Wasn’t a prag. Didn’t want one either. Was strong enough, big to take care of myself, didn’t need to worry about anyone else. But that wasn’t always enough if they decided to gang up on you. Can only fight so many. Didn’t want to risk my parole by making trouble and they knew it.”

Brian felt something in him break at the shame and self-disgust in his words. Cupping Dom’s cheek, Brian turned Dom’s head to face him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Doesn’t have to be like that Dom. Let me show you. I can make it so good. And if you don’t like it just say ‘stop’ and it’s over and you can do whatever you want. I promise.”

Dom finally met his eyes, hooded and hesitant as though he was warring with himself before giving a small nod. Reaching over him he rummage through the bedside table before he found the lube and set in down alongside them.

Giving a small smile, Brian stole another kiss trying to get him to relax and give in, to not think about it and just feel. Even tense and unsure Dom wasn’t one to lay passive and returned the kiss for all he was worth, holding him tight. Trailing his hands down Brian squeezed his nipples and couldn’t help but grin and tease, “A bit sensitive are we,” when Dom jerked and his hips thrust up in response.

Dom just growled and pulled him back down for another kiss, but Brian was on a mission and wasn’t going to be deterred. Pulling back he nibbled his way across his jaw and neck, stopping briefly to suck on his lobe before continuing down to his first goal. Sucking hard on his nipples he was rewarded with a growl from an impatient Dom and taking that as permission to move on, he sunk lower, spreading Dom’s legs wider as he settled between them.

He had to admit he was a bit intimidated by his size because Dom really was big all over. He hesitated for a moment never having dealt with one this size but thought what the hell. Wrapping a hand around the base he leaned forward and reached his tongue out for a long swipe across his length to finish by swirling his tongue around the tip.

Dom cursed at his actions and tried thrusting his hips for more contact.

Brian just chuckled and braced his free hand on Dom’s hard stomach feeling the muscles tense and release spasmodically while holding him in place before dropping down and taking the head into his mouth. Sucking hard on the tip, Dom groaned and squirmed wildly seeking more contact, but he would have to wait. Brian knew he had to get him good and worked up before he could try anything. He kept that up for several minutes, hollowing his cheeks out as his hand pumped along the rest of the length enjoying Dom’s torment. But decided he’d had enough he removed his hand and sunk his head lower trying to take him in but immediately gagged and had to back off. Definitely bigger than he was used to.

Trying again, he swallowed when the head hit the back of his throat and Dom sunk deep, his pubes tickling Brian’s nose. Using his throat muscles he milked the shaft while his free hand gently cupped and rolled his balls for a moment before reaching over for the lube. Finding it he flipped it open and squeezed a small amount onto his hand while using his other hand to press Dom’s leg up towards his chest. Bobbing his head, Brian circled his finger around the exposed puckered opening barely putting any pressure on the sensitive flesh.

Dom hardly seemed to notice and when Dom began to thrust widely and grabbed his head pulling him close, Brian sunk his finger all the way in while making a come hither motion with his finger. Brian knew he got the right spot before Dom froze then howled before he began bucking wildly. Brian pulled off slightly off the pulsing shaft so that the head was in his mouth and swallowed all the creamy discharge that he was offered.

Brian continued nursing until the flesh was limp and Dom twisted and pushed him away because he was too sensitive. He never stopped the movement of finger and it wasn’t until he tried to insert a second that Dom seemed to even realize it was there and tensed up.

Brian just nuzzled into him. “Just relax. It’ll be good I promise.”

Dom still feeling the lingering sensations of his explosive orgasm just nodded, trusting Brian probably more than anyone else in the world. So when the second finger was back again seeking entrance he forced himself to relax. And while the feeling was a bit strange and there was a slight burn those sensations were easily ignorable when Brian hit that spot again that made him see stars. He stifled a moan as his cock twitched and began to rise again. He hadn’t been a teenager for some time and while his recovery time was normally good this was unheard of. Those fingers twisted and scissored, stretching him in ways that he knew should be painful but just set him on fire. And when a thing finger sought entrance he eager pressed back against it wanting, needing more as his cock again reached full hardness.

Dom hadn’t known it could feel like this, hadn’t been able to imagine anything but blood and pain. And when Brian began to purposely avoid that spot, he was beyond shame and couldn’t help but squirm and beg, “God, Brian, please. Stop teasing me. Fuck me. Please, fuck me. I need to feel you.”

Brian froze for a moment at the unexpected words, not having expected Dom to give in so easily, before slowing pulling his fingers out, causing Dom to protest and try to follow them. Brian would have chucked at the action if the sight laid out before him didn’t make him so damn hot. Rubbing the remainder of the lube on his angry, pulsing shaft he was afraid he’d come right then and there.

Pushing Dom’s leg’s up Brian hooked them over his shoulders, while lining himself up. He teasingly rubbed himself along Dom’s crack, putting slight pressure on the hole before moving away. Brian wasn’t prepared for Dom to growl and grab his ass pulling him forward until he was fully seating in the vice like grip. He heard a scream and didn’t know if it was him or Dom, but he was beyond caring. He had a faint notion that he should go slow, be careful, but when Dom began to whimper and thrust against him, trying to get him to move while squeezing and releasing his muscles in effect milking him, Brian was lost and couldn’t do anything but thrust wildly. Dom eagerly met his every move and when a certain motion brought a sharp intake of breath from him, Brian had enough presence of mind to change his angle and focus on that spot while wrapping his fist around Dom’s leaking cock. He didn’t even have to move his hand because the frenzied motion of their bodies was enough. Dropping his legs from Brian’s shoulders, he wrapped him tightly around Brian’s hips, digging hard into his ass. And when Dom roared and clenched around him so hard that he was hardly able to move, it was almost like he was struck by lightning both painful and pleasurable as he emptied himself into Dom as Dom exploded between them.

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there panting before he forced himself to move slightly to the side so Dom wasn’t supporting so much of his weight. They both groaned as he pulled out of Dom.

Brian sighed while tracing circles across Dom’s glistening chest. Trailing his finger through the remnants of Dom’s releae he brought it took his mouth and sucked it clean. “You know you’re like an addiction.” Brian threw his arm over his face. “I can’t believe I said that.”

Dom just raised his eyebrow, “You gonna explain that?” Brian seemed to flush slightly and Dom found it amusing that he could still be embarrassed after that they’d just done.

“This is corny and I’m gonna sound like a girl. But from the first time I met you, I was drawn to you, couldn’t get enough of you, wanted to spend more time with you, get closer to you. Hell, when I wasn’t with you, I was thinking of you. And it wasn’t because of the case. This past year has been hell. It was like a withdraw and I never felt so much sympathy for a druggie.

“I felt the same way.”

Brian seemed surprised but less embarrassed.

“Yeah. And I hated it at first. Pissed me off to no end. Didn’t understand why I was drawn to some hot-headed, gringo pretty boy that followed me home like a puppy.” Dom grinned as Brian bristled. “But then I got to know you, saw how good you were with the cars and the crew, and I stopped caring about the whys. Wanted to go after you right away when I heard the police were after you. Leon damn near had to tie me down to stop me from rushing after you. But when I finally got my head on straight I knew I had to wait, that I wasn’t any good to you in jail.”

Brian dropped his eyes and looking up through his lashes at Dom asked, “So what’s this all mean for us?”

Dom just shrugged. “Haven’ really thought that through. Figured I’d stick around. Heard you had an opening at the garage you and Rome own.”

Brian nodded hesitantly before grinning. “Think you can deal with working under me?”

Dom just smiled, “Oh you I have no problem working under you.”Leaning forward he caught Brian’s lips in a kiss.

They both jumped apart and twisted around as the door flew open, crashing into the wall, to find a pissed off Rome gun in hand standing there. He froze and went a bit red as he saw them. “Damnit, bro. I don’t need to see that. Here I was getting my brains bashed in and all frantic thinking you were in trouble and you’re all safe and sound getting your rocks off.”

Brian opened his mouth to explain but Rome interrupted him.

“I’m not having this conversation with you two like this. We’ll talk later and you better have a good explanation why I shouldn’t kick his ass.” Rome motioned towards Dom before storming off.

They both sat in silence before Dom laughed, causing Brian to look at him in shock. “I’d like to see him try.”

That caused Brian to laugh as well. “Try not to hurt him too much. You’re going to have to work with him too.”

Dom looked annoyed like a child whose toy was just taken away.

But thoughts of Rome were quickly forgotten as Brian pushed him back against the bed. Dom wasn’t having any of that and rolled him over, growling into his ear, “My turn.”

Brian wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
